lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Colin McAllister and Justin Ryan
Colin McAllister (born 1969) and Justin Ryan (b.1968) are British interior designers and television presenters, who have presented a number of very successful programs, most of which are shown throughout the world. McAllister and Ryan have incorporated their trademark behavior, which includes their frequent bickering, fussiness, tantrums and lighthearted put-downs, as comic relief into most of their programs. As well as being co-hosts, McAllister and Ryan have also been life partners off-screen for twenty-two years. On April 15, 2008, they revealed in an OK! Magazine exclusive, that they were recently secretly married and that they honeymooned in Nevis in the Caribbean. Although their main residence is Glasgow they divide their time between there and London and own homes in both cities. As of 2007 they were living temporarily in Canada where they recently bought an apartment and are filming their latest show Colin and Justin's Home Heist for HGTV. Television programs 2003-2005 * The Million Pound Property Experiment Million Pound Property Experiment was a massively successful BBC Television series in 2003-2004 which originally aired on BBC Two in the United Kingdom in which Colin and Justin renovated and re-sold properties for a profit. This, as they gambled with a £100,000 loan from the BBC, with the ultimate goal being a sale of a property for £1 Million. Taking over two years they bought, renovated and sold seven properties across the UK with the help of project manager Nigel Leck. Their final property sold for £1.25 million and after paying back all loans they made a profit of nearly £300,000 which was contributed to BBC's Children in Need Appeal. * Twenty Ways To Make Money On Your Property McAllister and Ryan counted down the best ways to increase the values of viewers homes. The format also included Twenty Builders Bodge Ups, Twenty Design Crimes. First aired on Five and now showing across the world. * Trading Up Trading Up and overseas spin off show Trading Up In The Sun aired on BBC One in which McAllister and Ryan counseled people on how to successfully sell and buy property. The former concentrated on British homes while the latter saw the presenters travel around Spain and France in search of homes for British buyers. * Housecall This live format multi-camera studio show, a flagship production for BBC 1, was hosted by Lowrie Turner and co presented by various experts such as chef James Martin and Colin and Justin. Spanning some seven series the designers created live 'one hour' transformations interacting throughout with viewers. The emphasis was about creating 'style on a shoestring' and the show had a spin off series called Housecall in The Country on which Colin and Justin also worked. * How Not To Decorate How Not to Decorate aired on the UK's Channel 5 and followed the format of the popular What Not to Wear series, but in this case McAllister and Ryan were recruited to transform homes with dramatically ugly interior design schemes into something more stylish. * Three Celebs and a Baby A British TV first, Colin and Justin, along with supermodel Caprice, attempted to raise a £150,000 animatronic 'baby'. Classic reality television, the show charted the three players as they experienced the highs and lows of parenthood. Caprice infamously dropped her 'baby' while Colin and Justin appeared much more comfortable with the entire experience, saying later in interviews that it made them realize they would indeed make good parents. 2006-2007 * The Farm In 2006, McAllister and Ryan hosted the reality series The Farm on Five. * Wedding Belles In McAllister and Ryan's next program, Wedding Belles, which aired on Five in 2006, they became wedding planners to prospective brides. Four one hour episodes now showing across the globe. * Hogmanay Stories McAllister and Ryan presented STV's 2006/2007 Hogmanay Stories, a mix of traditional Hogmanay celebrations, with music from Michelle McManus, John Carmichael and some surprise guests. There were stories from Elaine C. Smith, Cameron Stout, Aggie MacKenzie, Sanjeev Kohli, Limmy and others - and messages to loved ones who find themselves away from home at that momentous time of the year. * Colin and Justin on the Estate McAllister and Ryan attempted to visually transform a council estate in Glasgow (Arden, on the south side of the city) in their 2007 show on Five. The premise was that everyone should be entitled to a good standard of living, no matter where they are on the social strata. An anniversary TV 'one year on' re-visit is currently being planned. In September 2006, they organized and ran a charity auction at the Oran Mor arts center in Glasgow, to raise money for the event. It was attended by national and local celebrities, including Anna Ryder Richardson and Atomic Kitten's Liz McClarnon. * Colin and Justin's Home Heist Colin and Justin's show Home Heist is currently being filmed in Canada and is similar to How Not to Decorate, for North American audiences. Colin and Justin moved temporarily to Toronto, Canada in 2007 in preparation for the show, which premiered on the HGTV network in October 2007. Has since become one of the networks top rated shows. The show has already been bought by multiple international broadcasters and is the designers first move, via shared format, into TV production. Announced that Home Heist Season 1 will also be broadcast on UKTV Style from April 7, 2008. * Colin and Justin's Home Show Colin and Justin visit different shopping centers / malls, create a set of house in the middle of it, then proceed to decorate the set with items from the stores in the mall. Filmed before a live audience. First shown in the UK on UKTV Style. * Colin and Justin's Music Makeover The Scots designers host this drive time BBC Radio Scotland series which airs on Friday at 6-7 p.m. Two successful series have led to series three which will begin transmission towards the end of 2007. Renowned for its pacy, irreverent formula the series is a mix of gossip, social comment and music. 2008 * Colin and Justin's Top 50 Love Songs The hosts have recently filmed and presented this 'list show' for MTV VH1 and TMF and it will broadcast in spring 2008. * Colin and Justin's Ten Worst Ever Pop Videos Another list show for MTV, VH1 and TMF, this time counting down, as the title suggests, the designers choice of worst pop videos ever. Will broadcast in Spring 2008. * It Pays To Watch, February 2008 on five ' McAllister and Ryan were put through their financial paces by money saving expert Martin Lewis. The show focuses on a different celebrity each week in an attempt to look at how celebrities manage their money. * '''Ant and Dec's Saturday Night Take Away, ITV1 February 2008 ' Colin and Justin guested on this massively popular format, dressed, perhaps rather bizarrely (along with several other British celebrities) as Elves. * '''Colin and Justin's Home Heist, UKTV STYLE April 7, 8pm, 2008 Twenty Six specially elongated versions (North American shows are intersected by many more ad breaks and therefore this British version is elongated to fill available extra time) of this major Canadian series will broadcast for the very first time in Europe. Instead of weekly broadcasts the Messrs McAllister and Ryan's brand new series will air for twenty-six consecutive evenings. * ' Colin and Justin Heat Radio, April 2008 ' A one off radio broadcast presented by Colin and Justin for Heat Radio. As an adjunct to the hit weekly magazine 'Heat', there now exists a dedicated radio station operated by the same parent group. The designers Colin McAllister and Justin Ryan present their top five songs for this growing network. A mixture of informal chat and music. Broadcasts Several of McAllister and Ryan's television programs have been re-broadcast outside the UK; including on HGTV in Canada and the United States; and on BBC Prime in Europe, Africa, Australia and the Middle East. Books 'The Million Pound Property Experiment' - published by BBC World Wide in 2004, which went on to win the now defunct Peoples Choice Lifestyle Book of The Year with WH Smith. 'How Not To Decorate' - accompanied the successful TV show of the same name. Published by Time Warner, 2006. 'How To Design The Perfect Home' - to accompany the series Colin and Justins Home Heist, publication date October 2008. Magazine Columns - drawing on their journalistic background, in the UK the designers write weekly columns in The Sunday Mail and The Sunday Mirror and in Canada they contribute weekly editorials to Metro Newspaper and to lifestyles title Sharp Magazine. External links * Colin & Justin biography via HGTV Canada References Category:Celebrity duos Category:Scottish interior designers Category:Scottish television presenters Category:People from Glasgow Category:People from Scotland Category:Television personalities